potionmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Potion Maker Wiki talk:To-do list
the text assets is obfuscated. the game save file is obfuscated + crypted. If you're using memory editor to cheat the game. (for example ruby, coin, push cat) the real value is hidden in uint32 number. Halak did a very well job protecting his game o_OBell cranel (talk) 13:01, June 15, 2015 (UTC) *Yeah he did do a really good job :P, I tried all the common storage methods to decrypt it (dictionary compression, custom tables, etc) and I couldn't find anything lol. And yeah, the cheat protection is nice, faking in-app purchases does not work either. However, I think we can still transfer save files, can you help me test by using my save file to make sure it isn't encrypted with device ID or something and device specific? ShadeTempest 21:39, June 15, 2015 (UTC) *I don't understand decrypting so I can't help you here :( Did you try faking IAP using lucky patcher? I also did that and failed. Actually I can cheat the coin using memory editor. I did it very early in my game, I found 3 exact same uint32 value and change it randomly and it works!(or I got lucky. lol) I got much coins and upgraded the enhancement succes rate, selling price and pushcat to max level. Suddenly I felt guilty and want my coin back to normal so I changed the value again randomly(I forgot the past value) and suddenly it revert my coin back to zero! Well I accept it because I only got some millions coin before. So I started the game with those 3 max upgraded :P I tried this method to change the ruby and pushcat real value but I failed and the game got force close. Do you undertand C++? Have you tried modifying Assembly-CSharp.dll? I don't understand C++ but I know that Halak hid the value here too. And yes, the game save file didn't encrypted your device ID so I can run the game using your save file smoothly. I promise I won't use your save file.Bell cranel (talk) 02:42, June 16, 2015 (UTC) *Yes, I did use Lucky patcher, and I even used the patch for support for in app-purchases and it did not work still. Also, which memory editor did you use? It seems there are not many good ones on Android. But don't worry, there's always cheating by using an autoclicker lol. This is untested, but I believe by using a proxy and repeating the "game saved to cloud, recieve ruby" packet, it may be possible to get infinite rubies. I havent tried this since I do not know how to connect proxies from phones to computers. Also, I did some more experimenting and it seems cloud storage (Sinsiroad's server, not google) is part of the save file, and it's part of the main save data and not some extras, so we should not transfer save files if we have saved in Sinsiroad's server. Also, I do not know any C++, sorry. I plan to make a fully upgraded clean save file to add to wiki resources, for research. ShadeTempest 03:45, June 17, 2015 (UTC) *I'm using gamecih. Yes the game save file records your cloud save ID and your last time getting gift. So I'm gonna delete your save file after this(If you had Tia's sukumizu costume maybe I'll use your file. lol just kidding) you better delete it in infinity too or someone will find it. Well I'm not experienced on cheating server side data so I don't know if it works. That's also my plan to have a fresh new file and use that coin cheat for filling the potion page. I hope it's not a mere luck because of that cheat I feel guilty and choose to redeem my "sins" here by fulfilling the wikia page. lolBell cranel (talk) 14:22, June 17, 2015 (UTC) *Ah, well so far only gamekiller works for me in lollipop, it seems no other ram editors can work with ART runtime. lol, If you really want to use my save file, I'm fine with that. Anyway, I'm going to run an emulator with Potion Maker, attempt to perform the network cheat there, restart, make a new save clean save file and grab that to upload. Also, this may be a silly question, but do you know where Potion Maker downloads the event data? ShadeTempest 02:39, June 19, 2015 (UTC) *Nah,that's just kidding. I have deleted your save file. The downloaded event data? It's located in data/data/com.sinsiroad.potionmaker/files/Unitycache/Shared. Here you can find many folders with Hashcode name. Inside each folder you will finds 2 files:CAB and info files. Try looking for the 1.18mb CAB file. it's the downloaded event cache. the other 4mb CAB files is your downloaded costumes. you can rip the CAB files using your Unity 3D assets extractor(I'm using disunity). By the way, I failed to replicate my coin cheat. I kept getting my coins reverted to zero or they disabled any coin related activity(selling potion or bought upgrades). Well it's just a mere luck afterall -_- Bell cranel (talk) 13:54, June 19, 2015 (UTC) *Oh, how did you know I was using the Unity 3D asses extractor script? When I used disunity it doesn't extract every file, are there other options in the command I need to put? Also, I found out that anyone can overwrite someone else's cloud save as long as they know the ID of the save. I finished the save file and put it into the resources, not too sure how useful that would be for other wiki people. ShadeTempest 18:19, July 29, 2015 (UTC) *Well, what I mean with extractor is whatever program you are using to extract the game. I'm using command prompt to run disunity, the format is: location extract assets folder location and it will extract all assets including the split assets. I haven't check the shared save file yet. If it had low level travellers maybe I can use it to confirm request base chance (my travellers at lvl 8&9 now)Bell cranel (talk) 12:16, July 30, 2015 (UTC) *Sinsiroad in south korea isn't it? Then the event time zone is UTC+9Bell cranel (talk) 13:59, August 6, 2015 (UTC) *My time zone is UTC+8 and the event end time for 2015 Summer Event Part.2 and Part.3 are 22:59. So the event time zone most likely follow South Korea time (end at 23:59).Wesley312 (talk) 02:28, August 16, 2015 (UTC)